Celebrating Graduation
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Sequel to ebineez01's and my other Jon stories. His time at the academy is up, and there will be Sam. Seriously M rated for sexual content. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: rated M for graphic sex including some power dynamics. Don't read if that offends you. For the more wicked among you – enjoy. :-D**

Jessica Cole stood next to Jon while Colonel Samantha Carter, guest speaker at this year's Air Force Academy graduation ceremony, was giving her speech. And she did notice the way the colonel kept looking in their direction, and when she looked at Jon from the corner of her eye his gaze was glued to the woman on the podium. Boy, the guy had it bad. She nudged him very carefully. Keeping his eyes front and center he hissed:

"What?"

"Rein it in, Jon."

A little smile crossed his face.

"OK."

~o0o~

After the official part was over Jess flew into the arms of her waiting fiancé who looked like the proudest person present. Except from Colonel Sam Carter maybe who couldn't keep a huge smile from her face as she stood aside trying _not_ to look at Sec. Lt. Jonathan O'Neill.

Jon talked to Jess and Frank for a while, and when he said his goodbye Jess hugged him tightly.

"I assume you're off to see her?"

She could feel him smile against her neck and stood back to look at him. Oh young love...she smiled and nodded, affectionate smile still in place.

"Get going, airman."

~o0o~

When Jon's phone pinged and he saw Sam's name on the display his stomach clenched.

_**You there yet?**_

He quickly typed his answer:

_**In the lobby.**_

_**Feel like celebrating? #135**_

_**On my way, ma'am.**_

~o0o~

Sam, changed out of her dress blues and into jeans and a fitted top, laid back on the bed in her hotel room. It _still_ turned her on, him calling her ma'am. She let her hand wander over her breasts and down her flat stomach, ending with a firm grip between her thighs that made her moan. She estimated how long it would take Jon to make it to her room. What took him so long? She sat up and reached for her phone.

_**Jon?**_

_**I'm here. Outside your door.**_

Sam frowned. What? She got up and slowly opened the door. Her knees almost gave way at the sight of him, still in his dress blues, head bowed and looking at her from under his lashes.

"What -" she had to clear her throat - "What are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression you wanted me here."

"No! Yes! I mean – what are you doing _here_, _outside_ my door?"

Did he actually blush?

"May I come in – ma'am?"

"You want my permission?"

"Yes." His voice was a mere whisper, and her eyes were glued to his lips. She made a conscious effort at superior officer, but it took all her training and discipline. And another clearing of her throat.

"OK, _lieutenant_, get your six in here. Five minutes ago."

She stepped back to let him in.

"Close that door."

As soon as the door snapped shut she lost it, flinging herself into his arms and claiming those gorgeous lips, pushing his dress blues jacket off his broad shoulders. As soon as he had shrugged out of it his arms went around her body so tightly she thought he might crush her. He broke their kiss to let his mouth wander along with his hands, and for a moment she simply stood and enjoyed him. But then she pulled away and turned her back on him. He was immediately behind her, wrapping his arms around her again, his chin on her shoulder.

"Any more fantasies I might help fulfill?", he rasped close to her ear. Oh boy. He hadn't forgotten.

"Don't you think I should give _you _a present? Since it's your graduation today?"

"I saw the way you were looking at me back at the academy. If I can have that, what else would I want?"

Shesmiled, turning in his arms, and locked eyes with him.

"OK...you know, back then when I got home from the mountain and you had cooked me dinner and it smelled so incredibly good I threatened to chain you up and never let you leave?"

His eyes turned a darker shade of brown.

"Yeah?"

She leaned in to kiss him, and then she breathed against his jaw:

"I was serious about chaining you up. I want you at my mercy, Jon."

His eyes closed for a moment at that imagine. His voice almost failed him when he lowered his gaze and answered her:

"Whatever you want, ma'am."

She placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her. For a few heartbeats there was nothing but that look, and they both felt completely naked. And then Sam took control again.

"Lose the pants, lieutenant."

He swallowed once and looked at her, his eyes soft, almost pleading.

"Could you, please – do that?"

"You want my hands on your belt?"

He swallowed again. A belt being opened had always been a massive turn on for him.*

"Yes", he breathed.

She smiled, eyes locked with his. She was so close, but he just knew he wasn't supposed to touch her. Instead he held his breath when he felt her fingers on his belt, waiting for her to strip him of his pants. She didn't. She simply let her hands fall away after she had opened the belt, so he opened the button and the zipper himself and let the pants fall to the floor. He got rid of his shoes and socks and stepped out of them, and when he straightened she was smiling at him.

"Get on the bed."

He lay down and looked up at her, waiting for whatever she had in mind. She simply stood there for a moment and drank him in.

"Hands above your head."

He complied, bringing his hands up and spreading his arms to either side of the bed. He'd imagined she would start by binding his wrists, but she didn't. She looked him straight in the eye and said:

"I need to know that you trust me. I swear I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Promise you'll say so the moment something's wrong?"

He just nodded, but she seemed to be waiting for more. So he cleared his throat and said:

"Promise. I do trust you. I said I wanted to be your fantasy and I meant it. Let me be at your mercy."

Sam felt a warm rush and smiled at him, full of affection.

"Close your eyes."

When he did – after taking a last, long look at her – she covered his eyes with a scarf and fastened it with a knot. What a pity not to be able to see those eyes, she thought. But then again, having him give over control was a massive turn on.

"Lose the briefs."

He realized she had hardly touched him, and he was already longing for her to do so, but he didn't say anything and simply complied. The next thing he felt was her hands on his left ankle positioning his foot.

"Don't move."

Then on his right ankle. For a few seconds nothing happened. She didn't touch him or even move, and then he felt two more scarfs, binding his ankles, leaving him spread, half naked, and already more than just a little aroused.

"Lose the tie and shirt."

He felt incredibly exposed, especially because he couldn't see her face while she was probably watching him closely. He squirmed a little until he was rid of his shirt and then lay still, arms spread again, palms up. He felt vulnerable, and he was buzzing with anticipation. He knew she'd make him wait, and he knew it would be sweet and cruel at the same time. When he felt her fingers on the soft inside of his left wrist it caused a shiver down his arm and all over his body. She stroked the soft skin, trailing lines and circles, and it felt like the most erotic touch he could imagine. It took him all his will power to keep his hand still, and he was almost relieved when she bound that wrist. She moved to his right wrist, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hand, his thumb stroking her skin – and then her hand was gone. He felt the loss of contact like a sharp pain. She withdrew from him completely. Her warmth was gone, her touch was gone. He couldn't hear her or feel her presence. He kept perfectly still, but so did she.

"Sam?" Shaken, pleading with just her name. "Please."

"Please what?" She stood at the foot of the bed, and her voice was low and neutral.

"Please come back and touch me again."

"Will you lay still?"

"Yes!"

She made him wait. Long seconds went by, and he felt like he was going insane. But he was aware that she was punishing him, and that he was supposed to remain quiet. He waited, patiently, and when he finally heard her move and felt the mattress shift under her weight he felt like a physical pain had been taken away. When she bound his right wrist he breathed:

"Thank you."

He couldn't see her smile, but he heard it in her voice when she said:

"You are more beautiful than you can imagine, Jon."

Usually he wouldn't have been thrilled at being called that, but then and there it felt right, and it made him ridiculously proud.

"Thank you", he said again."I wish I could see _you_."

She huffed out a little laugh.

"Later. Perhaps."

"If I'm good?"

She laughed again.

"Yeah. If you're good."

"I swear I'll do what I can." His voice changed. "Which isn't awfully much, I'm afraid."

He could feel her move closer. She held her body above him, her face so close he could have kissed her. But he didn't.

"Are you being cheeky, airman?"

"Should I?"

She didn't answer, just drew away from him.

"Wrong answer?"

"What do you think?"

"Uhm, maybe something along the line of 'No, ma'am' would have been appropriate - ma'am?"

"Good boy."

He expected her to move closer again, but instead he heard the rustle of clothes. A zipper being pulled down. Pants falling. It wasn't as if she'd never stripped in his presence before, and yet, now that he couldn't see it, it turned him on more than ever before. Damn, he needed to touch her! When she had told him this little fantasy of hers he'd thought it would be easy, but now it dawned on him that he was screwed. Would be screwed. Nice pun, O'Neill. Oh wait, what if she decided not to actually screw him? She had barely touched him and he was so tense already, so needy...

"Please, Sam, can I look at you?"

"Not yet. First you'll have to prove you really, really want it. And then you'll have to earn it."

Had she always been this confident? She didn't seem the least bit embarrassed or insecure. Boy was that hot.

"Whatever you want. Ma'am."

She hummed, almost a purr.

"That's not bad, airman. Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes!" It had rushed out of him much quicker and much more pleading than he had intended, but he didn't care. She could see he wanted her, needed her. Why try to play it down.

"Yes, please", he added, and he didn't have to pretend or act. He really felt like he was asking her a favor. Asking her to please do him good. Lay her hands on him. Oh God maybe even touch him with her lips. Her tongue. He wouldn't be able to stand this for very long. Damn his imagination.

"A little distracted, are we, airman?"

When had she gotten this close to him?

"I expect you to pay attention. To me, and nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am. In fact, I was thinking about you."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. So, what were you thinking?"

Oh boy.

"I'm not sure..."

"Too little blood making it to your brain right now?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry. I meant I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"I suggest openly, but politely, airman."

"Yes, ma'am. I was thinking – how much I long for you to touch me, lay your hands on me. And I was wondering if maybe you would – kiss me."

He held his breath, worried she might not be amused, worried she might withdraw again.

"Of course, Jon", she breathed, so close to his throat that shivers ran all over his body. And then there it was – the lightest touch of her lips to his skin, right below his Adam's apple. He groaned so deep in his throat it sounded as if he was choking. So small a touch, and he was so utterly lost.

"You like that?", she asked, still merely an inch away from his skin.

"Yes", he breathed, and it sounded like 'please do that again' and 'I need so much more' all in one. Sam could barely hold back, but she struggled to keep control. She withdrew a little, and the disappointment in his face nearly broke her heart.

"I'm not punishing you, Jon", she said, making a point to touch his chest and shoulder.

"Then why -"

"I need a moment. This is incredibly intense."

"You tell me!"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was exactly what they both needed. A little break, something to lighten the mood. She sat back on the bed, her legs crossed, her eyes wandering over his body. He was amazing. She needed to touch him. Screw control. Her hands started on his chest, down to his navel and up his sides. His head fell back and he let out a moan.

"God I wish I could touch you."

She grinned a little evilly.

"Too bad you can't."

She kept stroking him, the insides of his arms right up to his wrists. His fingers flexed, and she knew he must be downright frustrated. She started trailing sweet little kisses where her hands had just been, and the reaction she got from him was breathtaking. He looked and sounded as if he was about to simply dissolve under her touch.

"God, please let me use my hands. One at least."

She was tempted to allow it, knowing how good he was with his hands, but she still held back. But she knew she had to take off some of the pressure. So she leaned in and whispered:

"You still wanna see me?"

"Yeah", he rasped.

She loosened the blindfold and waited for his eyes to adjust. They were almost black with lust, roaming all over her body as if he had just learned to see. Locking eyes with her he said:

"Can I please kiss you?"

She moved closer until he could _almost_ reach her, and then she stilled.

"Slow. Easy."

"Yes, ma'am", he breathed against her mouth, and then she closed the distance. She tolerated a sweet small kiss and then withdrew.

"More! Please."

She leaned in again, and this time there was nothing slow or easy about their kiss. Jon made a sound that just barely wasn't a whimper. Damn he needed his hands! Hers were all over his body, adding to his frustration as much as to his arousal. When she finally broke the kiss his head fell back.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She smiled at him.

"That's OK. Got carried away a little myself."

She let him catch his breath. Then she planted a kiss on his chest, moving up to his jaw. He stretched his head back, giving her access, practically vibrating under her lips.

"So where do you want my mouth now?"

Oh God. He groaned.

"Say it", she ordered.

"On my cock. Please!"

"And what do you want me to do to your cock?"

"God, Sam, I want you to lick it, wrap your lips around it and suck me until I come into your mouth!"

She chuckled and withdrew a little.

"You think you deserve to come into my mouth?"

He was panting but trying to gain control.

"No, probably not. That's for you to decide, ma'am. But you were asking what I _wanted_."

"Second chance, where else do you want my mouth?"

Somehow he was more embarrassed to say what else was on his mind, probably because it wasn't as obvious. His voice sounded unsure to his own ears:

"On my nipples. Please."

"I can do that", she purred, and the next moment her tongue stroked across his nipple, once, twice, three times, then she changed to the other one.

"God, this feels more like it's my fantasy rather than yours", he moaned, his eyes closed.

"Really?" She let her tongue trail over his chest, flicking it over one nipple, than the other. "You would wanna be helpless?" Flicking her tongue."Unable to move, unable to touch, completely at my mercy?" Another flick. "Forced to let me have my way with you, forced to ask for anything you want and to hope I feel like being benevolent?"

He felt as if she might push him over the edge by noting else but this. And then she stopped. He opened his eyes. Her gaze was so intense it sent shivers down his spine.

"You still want me to lick – something else?"

He wasn't able to say 'yes' anymore, but she got his meaning. And so he watched in awe as Colonel Samantha Carter went down on him. He felt her sweet hot mouth move inch by inch until her lips finally, heavenly closed around his cock. She licked along his length, sucked his tip, softly, making a sound deep down in her throat that seriously threatened his grip on himself. She sucked harder, and nothing had ever felt this good before. He couldn't help the thrusting of his hips. He needed to be inside of her, as deep as possible, and he knew he was on the brink of loosing it.

"Wait!", he rushed out. She let go of him ever so slowly and looked at his face.

"Let me be of any good to you, Sam, please."

"Oh don't worry, I'm having a hell of a time."

She could tell by the look on his face that he was about to get really frustrated.

"OK, OK. How about we untie one hand?"

He nodded vigorously. She smiled and lowered herself down on him, slow, sweet torture to the both of them until he was buried inside her. She stilled and then untied his left hand. His arm went immediately around her body, pulling her flat against his chest. He buried his face in her neck and held her with a relief so strong he couldn't believe it. Finally. He was finally allowed to touch her! And she felt so good to his hand as well as to his cock. So wet, so ready! She picked up a slow pace that very soon became quicker, and it didn't take her long. She laced her fingers with his, pushing his free hand back onto the mattress, and he let her, happy to be joined, thrilled to feel, hear and see her as she came, hard and violently. When she collapsed onto his body he untangled his free hand and started to stroke her neck and back, waiting for her to catch her breath. Once she had she looked him straight in the eye, rolled her hips, once, twice, and there it was. His eyes shut, his head turned, and with a long low growl he came. And a heartbeat later she came with him. Again.

After a minute she realized he must be dying to get out of the restrains, so she picked herself up and loosened the knot on his right wrist. Both his arms went around her the minute his second hand was free.

"Let me get your feet free", she chuckled against his chest.

"No. Not letting you go. Ever again."

She smiled and relaxed against him. "This was amazing."

"Fantasy fulfilled?"

"Over fulfilled. By far."

She struggled to get out of his death grip and be able to look at him. For a full minute she didn't do or say anything but look at him. And then she finally said it.

"I love you, Jon. You're amazing."

Joy flooded through his whole body like a warm rush. He softly touched her cheek, finally able to say the words he had held back all that time.

"I love you, too, Sam."

~o0o~

**There. It got sappy in the end. I couldn't help it. All those endorphins...**

~o0o~

***I stole that line from another fic, but I can't remember which. If you know, please tell me. If it's yours, I hope you don't mind.**


	2. Epilogue

When Jon woke up in Sam's hotel bed, the first thing that came to his mind was that she loved him. She had said it! He could still hear her voice, low, gentle, certain. Sam Carter was in love with him. He thought about waking her up to make her say it again and smiled. No. Of course he wouldn't do that. Then something else came to his mind and he sobered. He had come here with a mission. Well, a question. There had been a reason he had lingered at her door, not sure how to bring it up. When she had opened the door and looked at him with longing and passion in her eyes he'd allowed himself to be distracted, but now he remembered. And his earlier joy was dulled. For this he _had_ to wake her up, it couldn't wait any longer. After taking one last look at her sweet sleeping face he closed his eyes and kissed her cheek. He knew it would be enough to wake her.

"Hey", she slurred and moved into him.

"Hey yourself", he murmered against her ear. "Sorry to wake you. But I need to talk to you."

This sounded serious. Sam was awake in an instant, looking him straight in the eye.

"About what?"

"I got my assignment yesterday."

He searched her face for a clue, trying to assess if she knew. But her face was blank, she was simply looking at him, waiting for him to go on. He dropped his eyes and drew a deep breath.

"It's the Deadalus."

When he looked at her again she was beaming.

"That's amazing!"

She sobered at the obvious lack of enthusiasm in his eyes.

"I thought you'd love it", she said hesitantly.

He got up from the bed and stood at the window, looking out over the town.

"So it's true. You orchestrated it. Pulling some strings, were you?"

It felt like a punch to her stomach. She got up, too, and stood behind him. Close, but not touching.

"No, Jon, I didn't. I knew it was an option, but I swear I didn't know you'd get it until you told me."

He turned.

"You swear?"

"Yes, Jon. I swear. You got that assignment because you're good."

He let out a breath and started to smile.

"So that means I can take it."

"If you want?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want it!"

She was smiling now, too, and took a small step to close the distance.

"And yet you would not have taken it if I'd had a hand in it?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're a proud man, Jon O'Neill."

She brought up her hand and stroked his cheek.

"I like that."

She stretched the tiny bit that he was taller than her and kissed him, full, passionate, and he pulled her close against his body and kissed her back, completely satisfied with himself and the world for the moment.


End file.
